


wouldn't it be nice

by roseycheol



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, gosh its really just feelings, the other dreamies are there too, they're sweet and falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:25:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseycheol/pseuds/roseycheol
Summary: They sit there until the sky goes pitch black, Donghyuck’s soft breaths tickling Mark’s skin and their hands absentmindedly intertwined. The stars come out, splattering the sky with their intricately beautiful patterns. They’re breathtakingly pretty, sparkling just out of reach. Part of Mark just wants to stretch as tall as he can, just to see if he can grab one.But when Mark looks down to find Donghyuck asleep on his shoulder, he forgets the stars. He’s found something prettier.~~(Mark and Donghyuck fall in love over the course of a year)





	wouldn't it be nice

_summer_

The afternoon after the last day of school, they go to the beach. Emptied backpacks slung over their shoulders, they bike down, the new freedom providing an unbreakable high.

As the others race ahead, Mark stays back lazily pedaling along. Sweat drips down his back causing his uniform to stick uncomfortably against his skin. The sun is blinding and heat waves radiate off the pavement. He half-wonders if his wheels would melt if he stopped for too long.

Up ahead the others have already reached the bike rack, hopping off and throwing their bags down next to them. Mark speeds up to meet them, jumping off his bike when he gets close.

He stumbles a few steps before steadying himself and rolling his bike into a rack. He keeps his bag on his shoulder, however, and heads over to where the group has convened. Their voices are too loud but it doesn’t matter because school’s out and they don’t have to worry about anything now.

They run down the old wooden steps, pushing each other aside to be the first on the sand. Socks and shoes are discarded haphazardly, the hot sand welcome on bare feet.

They pull off their shirts and roll up their pants, eager to get out of their uniforms. Mark hesitates when he sees the boys start towards the ocean. Jisung and Chenle chase each other in a zig-zag across the sand and Renjun and Jeno pick up Jaemin, running towards the sea with mischievous laughter cracking across the beach.   

Mark pauses for a moment, overtaken by a sudden rush of emotions. A hand on his shoulder brings him back. He turns to see Donghyuck smiling at him, eyes bright.

“What’s up with you today?”

Mark pulls his face into a smile, brushing off the question.

“Just tired,” Mark says. “Couldn’t sleep last night.”

Donghyuck clearly doesn’t believe him but doesn’t push it. Instead, he gestures with his chin towards the others.

“Come on then, let’s go!” Donghyuck grabs Mark’s hand and without a look back, they run to the sea.

When they come splashing in, the shock of the water brings a scream out from all of them. It turns into laughter as Jaemin is thrown into the water, Renjun and Jeno’s plan successful.

When Jaemin emerges he’s laughing harder than them all, hair plastered to his forehead and clothes soaked through. So of course, they all dive in, the water still electrifyingly cold.

Words overlap and no one’s saying anything that really matters but they’re so happy that everything said is the funniest thing they’ve ever heard. Mark loses count of how many times he’s been captured and thrown in the waves and is sure the number of times he’s done the same is higher.

When their cheeks are sore from smiling and the sun starts to set, they head out of the water, collapsing on the sand instead.

Mark sits down by his backpack, leaning back against it. Before he can do anything, however, Donghyuck tumbles down next to him.

Mark rolls his eyes as Donghyuck shifts to rest his head on Mark’s lap, smiling up at him.

“Get off, your hair is wet,” Mark grumbles without any actual hostility. Donghyuck, of course, ignores him and doesn’t move an inch.

Neither of them says anything for a few minutes, snippets of the other boys’ conversations fill the easy silence. Finally, Mark feels Donghyuck poke his leg.

He glances down to find Donghyuck staring up at him. Mark notices that his cheeks and nose are flushed -- most likely burned. He points this out and Donghyuck rolls his eyes.

“I’m too cool to wear sunscreen,” Donghyuck says in a tone of voice that makes it seem like he’s actually making a good point.

Mark lets it go only because something about the way Donghyuck is looking at him stops him from going farther.

Donghyuck sits up, shifting to lean his head on Mark’s shoulder. His hair smells of the ocean, the strands stiff and sandy against Mark’s neck.

Donghyuck’s skin is warm where it presses against Mark’s, the ocean salt sticking them together. Absentmindedly, Donghyuck starts to traces shapes on Mark’s leg with a finger. His touch is featherlight but Mark can feel each line burn into his skin. Mark decides to blame the weather.

“Do you think anything can actually last forever?” Donghyuck asks, seemingly out of the blue.

Mark takes a second, dragging his thoughts away from Donghyuck’s touch. When he answers, his voice is raspier than he expects.

“Maybe. If it’s precious enough.”

Donghyuck hums in response, deep in thought.

After a minute, he speaks again.

“I hope you’re right,” Donghyuck’s finger on Mark’s leg stops its movement. His hand lifts, the touch moving to Mark’s palm. Their hands wrap together and Mark’s breath catches for a moment.

“Because I don’t think it gets better than this.”

~

An hour later, they decide to head back. The sun has almost set, the final rays lighting up the streets in a brilliant gold. Their clothes, still wet, leave them shivering without the warmth of the sun. They gather their stuff and start walking back to the bike racks. Before Donghyuck can leave, however, Mark calls him back.

“Stand here for a sec,” Mark tells him, reaching into his bag.

Donghyuck does what he says, though clearly confused. Only when Mark pulls out his camera does Donghyuck understand.

“Smile,” Mark says, lining up the frame the best he can.

He clicks the button and the film slides out, the undeveloped picture a surprise. He slips it into his bag with the camera before turning back to Donghyuck.

“Okay, now we can go.”

Donghyuck laughs, amused, and they run to join the others.

The bike ride back is calm, everyone tired out. Mark stays at the back again but this time he isn’t alone. Donghyuck rides beside him, keeping pace perfectly.

One by one, the boys split off to go to their respective homes. Mark and Donghyuck living the closet finally end up alone. When they reach Donghyuck’s house, Mark stops as well.

He waits by the gate as Donghyuck locks up his bike. Once he’s done he turns back to Mark.

“Can I see the picture?”

Mark nods, fishing it out of his bag. The sun has left just enough light for them to see the now-developed picture.

Donghyuck’s face is captured in the middle of a laugh, his hair rustled and sticking up from the dried salt water. Behind him, the sea is visible, evidence of the day. His eyes, focused behind the camera are full of something that makes Mark’s heart race.

“Why’d you take it?” Donghyuck asks.

The world seems to go silent as Mark answers, even the wind stopping to let him speak.

“To make sure it lasts forever.”

They don’t say anything after that but Donghyuck smiles so bright that no words are needed.

~~

_fall_

Second semester starts, green leaves turn to gold and Donghyuck dies his hair to match.

When Mark first sees it, he’s conflicted. Because the lighter color emphasizes the lack of baby fat on Donghyuck’s cheeks and his newly developed jawline. Once he starts noticing, he can’t stop. Donghyuck’s shoulders are broader and when Mark wraps his arm around Donghyuck, he can feel muscle where it used to be soft.

Mark knows they’re both growing up but he didn’t realize that it would happen so suddenly.

Donghyuck’s still the same in many ways. He still pouts when Mark refuses to share his food and complains about how much he hates his math teacher. He sings along to every song on the radio and forgets to tuck in his shirt no matter how many times he’s scolded for it.

But the funny feeling Mark gets in his stomach when Donghyuck smiles is definitely new.

They spend their afternoons doing homework in Mark’s room, windows open to let in the warm breeze. The hours pass slowly, lazily filling in blanks and pushing out paragraphs, taking turns to choose the music. It’s what they’ve done for years, a pattern so ingrained in their minds, it’s natural.

They bike home from school, racing each other to Mark’s house. Donghyuck wins, though it’s only because Mark lets him. The wind whips Donghyuck’s jacket back, his hair almost painfully bright under the sun. When he reaches Mark’s gate, he hops off and sends Mark an obnoxiously smug smile. But Mark isn’t annoyed, he can’t be. Because Donghyuck is so boyishly charming, uniform messed up, cheeks flushed, smiling from ear to ear.

Mark blames his breathlessness on the bike ride.

Later, as they study, Mark is all too aware of how close Donghyuck is to him. They lie parallel on the floor, their legs overlapping and bodies merely centimeters away. It’s hot, too hot to be touching anyone. But Donghyuck is clingy and Mark can’t help but be drawn to him. So they stay close and ignore the heat.

“I’m too tired, I can’t think anymore,” Donghyuck says, shutting his book abruptly.

Mark doesn’t look up from his worksheet, used to these exclamations.

“C’moooon,” Donghyuck whines. “Stop working and entertain me.”

Mark rolls his eyes but puts down his pencil anyways.

“What do you want me to do?” Mark asks, sitting up and stretching out his back. “I have homework y’know.”

“Are you saying homework is more important than me?” Donghyuck pouts and Mark would call him ridiculous if he didn’t find it so endearing. “You’re a bad friend if so.”

“Of course it is,” Mark nudges Donghyuck with his elbow. “Academics before bros or whatever they say.”

Donghyuck pouts even more but they both know Mark’s lying. Because Mark has never put anything before Donghyuck. That’s just how it is.

“It’s too hot, do you have ice cream?”

When Mark nods, Donghyuck’s pout instantly disappears. They head downstairs, and after grabbing popsicles from the freezer, settle on Mark’s porch. The sun has begun to set and the evening breeze provides a slight relief from the thick heat.

They sit on the steps, feet bare against the wood, shoulders just brushing up against each other. It’s easy because it’s Donghyuck. It’s a pattern he’s used to, a picture they’ve created thousands of times. But Mark feels different.

Maybe it’s that he’s going to head away to university soon. That he’s going to leave all of his friends behind, leave _Donghyuck_ behind. Or maybe it’s that he feels like he has words to say that he hasn’t said. But they don’t form in his head, instead, he feels them in the shiver that runs up his back when Donghyuck’s fingers brush his.

“Stop thinking so much,” Donghyuck’s voice is lower than usual. “We came out here so we didn’t have to do that.”

Mark chuckles, bumping Donghyuck’s shoulder lightly with his.

“I can’t help it that I’m an intellectual.”

“We both know you’re a dumbass, don’t lie to me.” Donghyuck scoffs. “But don’t worry, that’s why we love you.”

Mark just laughs, hitting Donghyuck’s arm again lightly.

They finish their ice cream but stay outside, treasuring the last moments of relaxation. As the night sets in, the temperature drops. They press together for warmth, Donghyuck letting his head fall into the crook of Mark’s neck.

They sit there until the sky goes black, Donghyuck’s soft breaths tickling Mark’s skin and their fingers absentmindedly intertwined. The stars come out, splattering the sky with their intricate patterns. They’re breathtakingly pretty, sparkling just out of reach. Part of Mark wants to stretch as tall as he can, just to see if he can grab one.

But when Mark looks down to find Donghyuck asleep on his shoulder, he forgets the stars. He’s found something prettier.  

~~

_winter_

“Your nose is red,” Mark says.  
Donghyuck rolls his eyes but lets Mark adjust his scarf.

“You worry too much,” Donghyuck says, voice slightly muffled.

Mark just pulls Donghyuck’s hat down so it covers his ears and turns away.

“C’mon, we’re already late.”

By the time they reach Jaemin’s house, people are already pouring in. There’s a pile of boots and coats by the door, the sorting left as a problem for later. Mark and Donghyuck instead run upstairs to Jaemin’s room, throwing their coats on his bed.

Heading back downstairs they run into Jaemin, who shoves a drink into both of their hands and a attempts to give them both a kiss on the cheek. He’s a charming host, Mark has to admit.

Donghyuck disappears and Mark makes the rounds, seeking out his friends.

He talks with Jeno for a while, the others joining in occasionally. They don’t talk about much, needed a break from all the thinking required in school. It’s warm in the house so they open a window, placing their elbows on the window sill and leaning out into the cold air.

After a few minutes of meaningless back and forth, Jeno turns to Mark, his expression serious.

“I’m sure you already know this, but you’re a lucky guy. You’ve got what most people spend their lives looking for,” He says. “And I don’t know what you did in your past life to deserve it, but you should treasure him.”

“What are you even talking about?” Mark asks, shoving Jeno with his shoulder. “You’re drunk.”

“See you’re proving me right,” Jeno pushes away from the window sill, turning to Mark smiling. “You’re both so clueless, you deserve each other.”

He walks away leaving Mark alone at the window. Mark can play as dumb as he likes, but he knows enough to understand what Jeno means.

An hour later, Donghyuck finds Mark again. His face is flushed but for a whole different reason than before. Mark thinks it’s cute so he tells Donghyuck so.

Donghyuck just laughs, breaking through the loud music.

“Don’t laugh at me,” Mark whines.

“I’m not,” Donghyuck says. His eyes are twinkling and Mark is reminded of the stars again. “You’re just weird.”

Mark throws an arm around Donghyuck, pulling the younger boy into his chest. “Hey! You have to give me some respect.”

Donghyuck’s laugh sends vibrations from where his face is pressed against Mark’s shoulder. He wraps his arms around Mark’s waist in return, fingers digging into his side.

Mark presses a kiss into Donghyuck’s hair, something he doesn’t even think twice about. Donghyuck’s hair smells good, and Mark is slightly tipsy, so he lets his face stay buried in Donghyuck’s hair.

“Jeno’s right, I’m so fucking lucky,” Mark mumbles.

Donghyuck just laughs again and his arms press even tighter into Mark’s sides.

~

They head back to Mark’s house three hours later. Donghyuck leans against Mark as they walk, eyes barely staying open.

“You tired?” Mark asks quietly.

Donghyuck just hums in response.

Mark chuckles, wrapping his arm around Donghyuck.

A small spark of cold suddenly hits Mark’s cheek. He glances up to be greeted with the first sprinkles of snow, visible in the light of the street lamp.

“Hey, Donghyuck, look,” Mark nudges Donghyuck with his shoulder. “It’s snowing!”

Donghyuck lifts his head, eyes lighting up.

“Snow!” Donghyuck’s voice is almost childlike in its excitement.

His exhaustion seems to have disappeared, running ahead of Mark and twirling with his arms outspread. Laughter coming back with the wind, Mark can’t hold back his own smile.

Donghyuck comes tumbling back, grin wide on his face.

“It’s snowing!” He cries, as if Mark hadn’t just told him this.

Underneath the street lamp, Donghyuck’s eyelashes are dusted with snowflakes -- an image that seems straight out of a movie.

Mark’s smile slips. Something in his throat tightens. His heart picks up. The feelings he’s pushed down bubble up again.

But then Donghyuck turns around and runs off again and the moment passes.

By the time they reach Mark’s house the snow is coming fast and heavy, their hats covered and sneakers soaked.

Quickly, they pull off their layers, both changing into t-shirts and sweatpants. It’s late, and Donghyuck’s previous exhaustion has returned. He curls up in Mark’s bed as Mark changes, a small lump under the comforters.

“Scooch,” Mark mumbles through a yawn. “You’re such a bed hog.”

The lump gives a whine of annoyance but moves over anyways.

“It’s not even your bed,” Mark says, tucking himself in next to Donghyuck. “I swear, you like my bed more than your’s.”

“Your’s is better.” Donghyuck’s muffled voice comes out from under the covers. “‘S more comfortable.”

Mark doesn’t say anything, instead, he reaches his arm over to pull Donghyuck closer.

Donghyuck shuffles until he’s satisfied, head resting on Mark’s arm and one of his own thrown over Mark’s torso.

It’s cold outside but Donghyuck is warm.

Just before Mark drifts to sleep Donghyuck’s soft voice brings him back.

“Mark, do you think the snow will stick?”

“Prob’ly.”

“Do you think it’ll stick to Monday?”

“Why?”

“I really want school to be canceled.”

“Go to sleep Donghyuck,” Mark grumbles. “I thought you were tired.”

Donghyuck just huffs and wiggles even closer to Mark. Soon, his breaths even out, sleep coming quick and easy.

Mark, however, finds himself lying awake for another hour. One hand gently running through Donghyuck’s hair and the other tracing letters on Donghyuck’s arm, spelling out the words he wants to say.

~~

_spring_

Spring blossoms and brings with it the regular growing pains for Mark. Flower petals with a side of nostalgia. But besides Mark, everyone’s ready for summer to come. The boys are tired of their uniforms, shirts untucked more often than not. The classroom windows are opened for the first time since the winter, letting the end-of-school restlessness blow in.

They eat lunch outside, sitting in the sun because the shade is still too chilly for comfort. They talk plans for the summer and count down the days. Mark, however, does not take part. Because for the first time, he finds himself fearing the end of school.

When school lets out, he’ll be set free into a whole new world. So while he is drawn to the excitement of something _new_ , the child in him clings to his boyish days. It causes him to spend more and more time watching his friends, memorizing how they laugh and tease each other, forcing himself to stay in the precious moments he has left.

While they eat lunch, conversations overlap and flow back-and-forth. One melds into another but they all make sense. Years of friendship lead to easy dynamics, understanding that goes unsaid between the boys.

Donghyuck’s head is resting on his backpack in Mark’s lap, his legs thrown over Jeno’s. He talks animatedly, telling a story to Jisung as he acts it out with his hands. His hair has been dyed back to black now, the dye job done messily so a few streaks of gold still peak through. Mark chuckles when he sees this, reaching down to gently pull on one of the strands.

With the rest of his conflicting feelings, spring has brought Mark one more thing. A deep ache in his chest that pierces deeper whenever he looks at Donghyuck. The feeling that if he doesn’t act soon, he’ll lose something truly precious.

The patchy head of hair, and the smiling boy attached to it, they bring something up in Mark. It’s so strong it makes him wish he could write poetry. That he could lay down words in an order that would do justice to the beauty in front of him.

But he can’t. So Mark just looks and looks until he’s sure he’ll never forget.

~

The first weekend it’s warm enough, they have a picnic. Bike baskets filled to the brim, they make their way to their usual picnic spot -- a field next to their school. The day is sunny, a light breeze calling only for a jean jacket at most.

Once they arrive, they lay out their food, everyone having brought their share. It’s a good haul, chopped fruit, sandwiches, bags of chips and sweets, bottles of lemonade, and even a box of freshly baked cookies. It’s a proper feast.

By the end, nothing's left but crumbs and empty tupperware, and of course, seven contented boys. They spread out after that. Mark throws around a frisbee with Renjun for a while, Jisung and Jeno joining soon after. After a while, however, he gets tired and lays down in the grass, his baseball cap pulled over his eyes to block the sun. The warmth and calming background chatter of his friends lulls him to an easy calm, not quite asleep but not fully awake either.

Sometime later, Mark feels someone lay down next to him. He doesn't have to open his eyes to know who it is.

Donghyuck’s humming a song Mark’ doesn’t know. Despite that, the tune is still pretty. But then again, Mark thinks most things related to Donghyuck are pretty.

And that’s just _it_.

Donghyuck is pretty and Mark wants nothing more than to spend the rest of his life telling him this.

Mark sits up, adjusting his hat and turning to Donghyuck. The other boy is looking at him expectantly, as if knowing that Mark has something important to tell him.

Mark wants to say that Donghyuck is prettier than anyone he’s ever seen. He wants to say that sometimes, _no_ , all the time, he really wants to kiss him. He wants to say that while he knows he loves him, but he might just be _in love_ with him.

But words are hard to say and even harder to say properly. So Mark just reaches over and fixes Donghyuck’s hair.

“Did you get enough to eat?” Mark asks.

Donghyuck just nods, face unreadable. He looks down, breaking Mark’s gaze.

When Mark glances down he sees Donghyuck playing with a flower, twisting the stem around his fingers.

“You know, when I was little I actually believed flower petals could tell me the truth about love,” Mark says. “I would sit and pick flowers until one gave me the answer I wanted.”

Donghyuck chuckles, handing the daisy over to Mark.

“You should try again,” Donghyuck says. “See what you get.”

Mark hesitates for a second. There’s a sense that both of them are saying more than it seems.

He doesn’t do anything however and just starts, reciting the familiar words.

_He loves me...He loves me not...He loves me…_

But when Mark glances up to see the way Donghyuck is watching him, everything blanks out in his mind. It’s not until he looks down again does he see he’s picked off all the petals, the stem limp in his fingers.

“Well?” Donghyuck’s voice is quiet despite no one else being close enough to hear. “What did they say?”

“I lost count,” Mark says. His breath is shallow as he continues. “What do you think?”

The sun is bright but Donghyuck’s laugh is brighter.

“I think we both already know.”

~

Later they fall asleep in the grass, fingers laced together.

When the others come to wake them, they don’t comment on it. But it’s hard not to notice something’s changed.

It’s not like they don’t know too.  

~~

_summer_

School ends, and once again, they go back to the beach.

Mark is the first into the ocean this time. The boys pile on his back, Chenle nearly topping them all over when he jumps onto Mark’s shoulders. There are too many elbows and overgrown legs tumbling together but Mark thinks that he’s never been this happy in his life.

They tackle each other into the waves, their laughter echoing all the way down the shore. Suddenly, Mark is being lifted up into the air, a coordinated act by his friends. They messily dump him into the sand and crash down next to him.

“Mark,” Jaemin whines. “You can’t go.”

“Yeah, we’re taking you captive!” Jeno says.

Mark just laughs as the boys start piling sand onto him, their mode of imprisonment. Only when he is buried up to his neck are they satisfied, taking multiple photos to commemorate their achievement.

The sand is itchy and Mark knows he’s going to have to take a diligent shower to get it all out but he doesn’t mind. They all sit down around him, exhausted. Jokes flow easily and memories are recounted. It doesn’t even matter that all of their uniforms are ruined and everyone is surely going to be scolded once the return home. The last day of school brings an unbeatable happiness every time.

Once the sun starts to set they start to break off. First Jaemin and Jisung, then Jeno, Renjun, and Chenle all together, leaving just Donghyuck and Mark.

Mark has escaped from his prison but he can still feel the sand coating his hair and all over his legs. Donghyuck notes this, helping Mark brush off some of the sand on his arms.

“You’re going to be finding sand everywhere for days,” Donghyuck says, laughing.

“And who’s fault is that?” Mark asks.

“It wasn’t my idea,” Donghyuck protests, though not convincingly. “Besides, you should be honored we care about you.”

Mark doesn’t respond. The sun is setting and it’s getting colder. He knows he should head back soon but something is keeping him here.

He can’t bring himself to leave when Donghyuck smiles at him like that. Because school is over and Mark is moving on and if he doesn’t do anything now, he’ll never do anything at all. He’s brought back to the same place he ends up every time he’s with Donghyuck. The endless circle of unsaid words and hidden messages.

“Want to get ice cream?” Mark asks.

Donghyuck nods and they head to the boardwalk. Mark throws his arm around Donghyuck’s shoulder as they walk, pulling the boy into his side. He likes this, likes how they fit together.

“We suit each other well,” Mark says.

Donghyuck’s laugh might be Mark’s favorite sound in the entire world.

“I think you’re being sappy,” Donghyuck says. But he wraps his arm around Mark as well.

When they reach the ice cream shop Mark gets them each a vanilla cone, paying with the change in his uniform pocket. They sit outside on the edge of the boardwalk, legs dangling off the side and toes just barely reaching the sand.

The ice cream is sweet and they finish quickly. Mark should definitely go home now but he ignores his better judgement.

Donghyuck leans into his side, their usual position coming naturally. Mark takes Donghyuck’s hand into his, interlacing their fingers slowly.

“You know, I think I first knew on this day last year,” Mark says.

The waves crash and Donghyuck’s breath catches.

“You asked me if anything could last forever and all I could think about was you. And while I don’t think you can promise that anything will, I’ll do whatever it takes to make this last forever.”

They’re looking at each other now, but it’s not awkward. Because they both know what Mark means, and they’ve both known for a while.

“I wanted to kiss you that day but I didn’t,” Mark’s voice is barely above a whisper now. “Can I kiss you now?”

Donghyuck smiles.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Donghyuck tastes like vanilla ice cream and his cheeks are warm from his blooming sunburn. It’s as close to perfect as you can get.

~

Later, before they go home, Mark pulls out his camera.

“Let me take a picture of you.”

Donghyuck stands in front of the waves, smile bright and his face illuminated by the light from the ice cream shop. As always, his eyes are focused behind the camera.

Once the film slips out, Mark pulls out his wallet. Carefully, he takes out the photo from the year before and slips the new one in front.

As he does this, Donghyuck comes up behind Mark, arms winding around his waist.

“Forever is forever, you know,” Donghyuck says quietly. “You’re stuck with me and I’m not joking.”

Mark turns around and wraps his arms around Donghyuck, holding him as tight as he can. He holds him like he’ll never let go, holds him to make up for all the times didn’t, holds him so he knows how much Mark means it.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Mark says. He presses a soft kiss to Donghyuck’s forehead, something he’s done dozens of times before.

“Forever isn’t forever if it isn’t with you.”

 

_fin._

  


**Author's Note:**

> hellooooooo, i'm back!!
> 
> this is my first angst-free story, but i hope you guys still enjoyed it! it was really fun to write, i have a sort of fascination with writing about youth and growing older (if you can't tell from my other stories) and this is maybe an attempt to get it out of my system so i can write about something different for once haha 
> 
> i am planning another big project soon, something with multiple chapters and an actual plot so look out for that (hopefully) soon!
> 
> thank you again for reading, it truly does mean a lot and every comment makes my day!! so much love <3333


End file.
